Somber Face and Drunken Father
by xO yUm yUm Ox
Summary: The dreams were the same & changed their lives forever. Thank-you Champagne. You broguht the two boys together finally.HPDMN SLASH!


**Somber Face and Drunken Father**

**Disclaimer: **HARRY POTTER IS NOT OWNED BY ME! J.K ROWLING HAS ALL OWNING OF SUCH A CHARACTER

**Summary:** A dream of his future tells Harry who he is meant to be with. He may not have loved the boy all along, but when he comes to his senses, the boy is all he can love.

**Authors Note: **OKAY! I **NEED** positive reviews && such, because believe me I write stories and don't continue when I get no reviews.

**tell me your fantasies**

**I'll make you believe **

**that I really care**

**I'll look into your eyes **

**I'll tell you my white lies**

**as I take you s l o w**

**PROLOUGE**

_Crimson blood dripped into the great puddle amounted upon the white marble floor of a lone bathroom. Each droplet of blood gathered on the rich floor, staining it as a remembrance to what fools did out of depression. The passed out body was leaning up against the bathroom wall was the cause of the blood. _

_Champagne bleed on a daily basis, each time out of a depression from a love she was denied. Her fathers did no help for her because they hadn't known. She was such a gorgeous girl, straight caramel hair rest on her limp shoulders as began to slip. Her green eyes were covered with mass amounts of eyeliner that dripped down her face from the tears she had given. _

_With a thud her body hit the ground, causing both her parents to rush towards the sound of discomfort. Flinging the door upon, the sight was greeted with pain and confusion. Harry rushed to his daughter, Draco following right behind him. In all his thirty-four years of life, Harry had never been more confused in his life. His sixteen year old daughter had always been so happy, never had she acted in such a self-hating manner. She was perky, energetic, and had such a great beaming senses. Her best friends were all the same, they may have been a bit eccentric, but never gave off the impression of self mutilation being accepted._

_Pulling up her limp body, Harry commanded Draco to turn the water on to wake her. Waiting momentarily for her to wake, coughing heavily, her eyes shot open and met with his. At once her body tensed up in his grip and she pushed him off her and couched back in the shower, "Go away."_

"_Not until you tell me what the fuck you were thinking?" Harry demanded._

"_Champagne Malfoy, you tell me at once why you'd ever fucking do something to stupid?" Draco screeched at the young girl, her wincing as she clung tightly onto her arms._

"_You wouldn't understand! Neither of you would! Nothing is right…" She cried out, burying her head between her legs._

"_We can't understand if you don't tell us dear," Harry said calmly, seating himself on the edge of the bathtub and taking his daughter's hand in his._

"_He…he…he left me. Daddy, he left me with his baby," she cried, Harry at once holding her tightly to his chest as she cried._

Harry woke up, his temple sweaty from his dream. A pregnant daughter, a pregnant daughter he had with Draco. A pregnant daughter he had with Draco who cut her self because her baby's father left her. _Was this in store for him?_Was the first thought that came to mind._Was he to have daughter with Draco? Would she really get pregnant and cut herself as if to die? _

Smacking his forehead at such a thought, Harry shook all thought of him having a child with Draco out of his head. _It was just a stupid dream_, he told himself over and over as he sat quietly in his Hogwarts bed. Not even beginning to convince himself it was just a dream, he took the covers from his body, embracing the cold and headed for the bathroom.

Silence took over the room; he craved the need for noise, any noise, just to know presence existed in the room. But Harry knew better than to wake his roommates at such an early hour, he unfortunately learnt that the hard way the previous year.

Looking into the mirror, he saw his ruffled raven hair, untamed as it always had been, but just to an extreme from bed head. His emerald eyes gazed upon his body in extreme interest, over the years he had become rather fine-toned guy. His bare skin was well tanned from working outside shirtless over the summer from the intense heats. All that work had down wonders for his abs, but he had remained rather slim as well, he was suited perfectly fine by this.

Unable to do anything to get himself tired again, Harry chose he would just lie back and wait for sleep to consume him, as long as that found it necessary to take. _And that was as long as Ron took to ask Hermione out. **Forever.**_

Draco shot up in his bed, shaking his head profusely, as if to rid his mind of something. _What a dream_ he thought. _ Potter and him, having a daughter? IMPOSSIBLE! A daughter who got pregnant at 16 years old only to be left by the man and cut herself to try and rid herself of life._ Draco didn't understand the dream, nor did he get how he and Harry had a child in the first place. Woman where the only human creators of life, aside from the long, complicating potions you could use to produce life. _Why would he and Potter do such a thing together?_** _It's just a dream Draco_**, he repeated to himself mentally.

There was nothing between him and Harry- POTTER; _he is **POTTER,**_ to cause such a dream, so why would it come? Well yes, mutual attraction was relevant, but that had nothing sexual whatsoever in it, _so why did it affect his mind in such confusion? Maybe there were feelings for Potter involved in his life? NO! HE IS HARRY POTTER, THE ENEMY! ** Well, not 'the enemy' but not his best friend either.**_

Stretching his arms out and placing them behind his head, Draco lied back down and starred up at the top to his four post bed. _It was just a dream, a dream of a future not to come. **Just a dream, **was the last thought on his mind before fell into a deep sleep._

__

The next morning after waking and showering up, Harry made his way to the Great Hall, where he knew his two best friends would be awaiting his arrival and there he could find some sense and forget such a stupid dream.

As he rushed towards the Great Hall, breathe coming in awkward hitches as he ran, he paid no attention his direction. _**WHAM!** _He had bashed right into Malfoy, who seemed to have been rushing in the same direction, just not as loudly as himself, "Sorry Draco." Harry muttered and rushed off before Draco could even say a word about Harry's slip at his name.

"Let's go!" Hermione demanded at Harry's arrival, "I want to get to Hogsmede early; we can shop for hours that way!"

Ron was still consuming his food as he stood up not bothering to protest his girlfriend, or wait for Harry to protest for a lack of food. With no pleas, the trio tred off in the direction of Hogsmede.

After hours of being dragged along with a smitten couple, Harry was resting in a booth at The Three Broomsticks, Hermione off ordering something for them as Ron used the bathroom.

_**AHHHHHH!** _At once Harry's eyes popped open to see a young woman in tears, screaming as she clutched onto her stomach. It was the girl from his dream. **_His daughter, she was pregnant and screaming. _**The moment taking over his senses he ran to the unaided girl and asked her what was wrong.

She seized his arm so tightly it felt ready to fall off, "I AM HAVING CONTRACTIONS!" At once she began a breathing pattern obviously used for pregnancy. "I NEED TO GET TO ST. MUNGOS NOW!"

"Uhm, come on I will help you!" Harry said, pulling her from her chair and taking her hand. The two of them rushed from their dining place in search of a way to get to St. Mungos. "Uhm, what is your name," Harry asked out of awkwardness.

"I AM CHAMAPAGNNNNNEEE," She screamed as she dropped to her knees screaming out from the pain of the contractions.

"Champagne, we can't get to St. Mungos on time, I can take you to the hospital wing of my school." Harry announced, helping her up from the ground as the carried on in their rushing.

"ANY WHERE I CAN HAVE MY SON!"_ A son? I get a grandson?_ Harry thought but at once forced it out of his head as he looked around, Ron and Hermione running after him and Champagne.

"Harry, what the fuck are you doing?" Hermione asked, grabbing his other hand, causing Champagne to turn around in a fury.

Pointing at her obviously pregnant self Champagne shouted at Hermione, "WHAT DO YOU THINK HE IS DOING?"

"Oh my God, Ron, help Harry carry her! You can get her faster her wherever faster if you carry her," Hermione commanded, Champagne only nodded in agreement before the two boys swept her off her feet and began jogging in the direction of their school.

The moment they arrived at the hospital wing of the school, was the second Champagne began screaming for her last contraction before she was fully in labor as the laid her down on the bed, Madame Pomfrey aiding her at once.

Pacing about the waiting room, Hermione and Ron seated anxiously on a bench inside the room, Harry kept hushing the two, awaiting the sounds of crying from the other room.

Silence kept the three in complete hope. Ron and Hermione whispering about how they would deal with a child when they were older, and Harry just hushing them. Finally after the long time of waiting, baby's crying was heard from the other room as Madame Pomfrey came in and asked for Harry to come inside with her.

_Was this really happening? The girl from his dreams was in the same place to eat as him and went into labor? Was he a grand father or a crazy kid hung up on a dream?_ Harry was confused by all of this, but still nonetheless made and effort to be supportive and rushed into the Hospital Wing, heading straight for Champagne, who was clinging onto her new baby boy. "Hey."

"Thank-you Harry," she said as he sat on the edge of her bed, "you know you look so much like my daddy, his name is Harry too."

"Wow," Harry said, confusion flowing into his mind.

"Ugh, you know I kind of want to get wash-up and use the bathroom real quick, you wouldn't mind holding Shaun would you?" She pleaded, her brown eyes widening as Harry nodded and took the sleeping new born from her arms. "I won't be long."

"That's all right." Harry looked down at the small infant in his arms. _Was this his grandson Shaun, so fragile, so innocent? Or was this some coincidental baby that Harry had no relations to whatsoever? **OF COURSE,** his mind claimed. There was no way this teeny little thing was really in any way related to him, it wasn't possible._

Confused for an hour, Harry found it odd he was still holding the sleeping infant and Champagne had yet to return to retrieve her son. Standing from the bed, he made his way to Madame Pomfrey who looked at him with a puzzled look upon her face, "Harry dear, whose baby is that you're holding?"

"What, it's Champagne's son, the girl I brought in here screaming hours ago…you delivered the baby," Harry said trying to remind the woman just whose child it was.

Still looking just as puzzled the woman shook her head, "you feeling okay Harry, I haven't been delivering babies; this isn't St. Mungos Harry."

"What?"

"There is no Champagne dear. Why don't you give the baby here, I can find its mum," Harry held tightly onto the feeble little thing, looking down at him he no longer saw the face he had the first time he looked down at the baby. This wasn't Champagne's son. _This wasn't his grandson._ He at once handed it over and ran from the Hospital Wing, more confused than he ever had been.

_What the fucking lord had just happened? Where was she? Where was the baby he held? What happened? How on earth did it happen? He was paying attention to that baby; _unlike he was to where he was going. **_WHAM!_** He smacked right into Draco for the second time that day. "Sorry again Draco."

Draco was ready to let it go, but as the boy collected himself and began off, he called out to him, "Harry…"

At the end of the hall the raven haired boy stopped in his tracks, "yes."

Wanting to poor out all his confused feelings, Draco was ready to break but he kept a cool complexion, "That's okay **Harry."**

Two pairs of eyes shot open, emerald and silver. Two bodies shot up in their hospital wing beds, looking around to meet each other. Both Harry and Draco starred at each other for the longest of time they had ever looked at one another.

"Harry?"

"Draco?"

"Did you…am I the only one…did that…"

"… dream of Champagne."

**Authors Note:** OKAY, the prologue is finished, now I get to work on the real thing, after the dream.


End file.
